Friends Before Teammates
by Touda
Summary: Takeshi remembers a promise given to him after the fateful battle between Shingo and Takumi, an offer the Skyline driver certainly couldn't pass up. Shingo x Takeshi, mentions of Kyoichi x Ryosuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I would love to, if only for the delicious smut they would partake in each time I asked. There's nothing like snapping your fingers and watching two men boink. -laughs-

Notes: This is a fic that I've had in mind for a little while now. Takeshi and Shingo (because of help (persuasion) from a reviewer friend of mine) have become a serious pairing in my mind. I adore their canon love/hate relationship, their respect for each other while driving and that 'don't stand so close to me' attitude they always seem to portray. This is actually a side story to my other Initial D fic, Secrets Between Brothers. Though they're never mentioned in Secrets, it's a given that they're around somewhere. I'll tie this fic in with Secrets eventually, so there won't be any flames telling me that 'it doesn't fit anywhere and it can't be a side story'. -laughs- Just let me do my thing people. Btw, this is set during the same timeline as Secrets, so basically after fourth stage and still during Project D's battles. Noone really knows whether Fifth stage even exists or not, so let's just say post Fourth.

This is the first chapter mind you, and it's a bit longer than my normal work. I had a bit of set up to do and it started writing itself, hopefully to some degree of merit. I'm not sure how long the story will get but rest assured, it'll be a few chapters anyway.

Warnings: None yet. Yaoi, adult humour, swearing, the usual Shingo fare. Takeshi's just along for the ride. -snicker-

Nakazato Takeshi sat in the encompassing silence of his apartment, waiting to hear something, _anything_, that would tell him that his loudmouthed teammate had arrived. He sighed loudly and tipped his chair back to get a better view out of the second storey window, seeing only his own reflection in the tempered glass.

"Where the hell is he? Damn, we're gonna be late now. If it's not one thing it's anoth.."

He suddenly tilted his head towards the road and held his breath, a grin spreading across his face. It was no doubt the sound of a well maintained Honda, its headlights immediately lighting the place where he sat as it climbed the gentle slope of his driveway, parking in the most available spot, two places to the left of his own beloved vehicle. Heaving another heavy sigh, the GT-R driver hefted himself from the comfortable recliner and picked up his keys and wallet, stuffing both into the right back pocket before locking the apartment door and heading down the small flight of stairs to the front doors.

The raven haired driver lifted his right hand in a quick wave as the other returned it with his middle finger raised on the same hand, sticking his tongue out comically as he sat down against the hood of the red EG6.

"You're late. I said nine o'clock, not nine thirty. We're gonna have to boot it to get there in time."

"Fuck you too, Takeshi. Like you've never been late in your life." The long haired downhiller took a drag of his cigarette and tossed the tiny stub into the grass, right away stomping it out with a heavy thud of his sneaker.

"So what's the deal? Are we going in two cars or one tonight? The gas prices are killing me and it's not even gonna be much of a battle anyway. Kyoichi's dealt with him before and won. It's probably Seiji's turn to drive."

"Regardless. We'll take mine, if only to get a good run in on the downhill after they're finished. I don't expect you to show up here only to drive off on your own. Speaking of which, get in the damn car. We're even more late now."

He unlocked his door and slid into the well worn bucket seat, quickly flicking the tab on his door to open the passenger side, the dark car roaring to life as he turned it over, his seatbelt already on as he went through his routine. The bright eyed youth drove the Nissan hard as he headed for the highway, knowing that it'd be a good twenty minutes before they reached Irohazaka, the mountain already looming in the distance as they passed car after car of road weary travellers.

A flick of the wrist and the Skyline dodged to the right side, bypassing a slow moving delivery truck and nearly clipping a minivan filled with a large amount of people, Takeshi's eyes set on the destination as he turned his signal on to get off of the unusually busy roadway. It was only a kilometre or so to the mountain from there and once waved on by the first checkpoint, he flew up the winding road to the gallery they frequented, the lack of cars telling them that it would be another quiet night.

"Only one car. Looks like some nobody. I've never seen it before."

Shingo nodded and peered out of the tinted glass, squinting slightly to check the machine out, noticing that it was just a green Silvia, nothing to worry about. He'd never seen it before and by the looks of the deserted area, its owner had either left it for the night or had moved up the road to a better vantage point.

"Park here, Takeshi. Then we can stand on this side of the guardrail. Last time we nearly got creamed when Kyoichi came around that far corner.."

"Hai, I remember."

They left the car behind, locked of course, and settled in the long grass beside the light standard, not far from the lot but far enough so that they had an uninterrupted view of the coming road, two cans of hot coffee for each of them as they passed the single vending machine beside the small outbuilding. Shingo cracked his open first and took a long swig of it, smacking his lips afterwards as he noisily trampled a flat space in the heavy foliage, Takeshi doing the same but with less ardour, simply content to flatten it while pacing.

"Shouldn't be long now. I can hear the galleries talking but there aren't any shouts or cheers yet."

Shingo snorted and tossed his head back, finishing off his coffee and shuffling himself to the garbage can where he tossed it inside and returned to his flattened space.

"I know it won't take long. If Seiji's anything like he used to be, chances are he'll lose."

"Mmhmm. I guess you're right.."

The long haired Honda driver snuck a peek at his longtime friend from the corner of his eye and smirked, his eyes scanning over the man's lean form and the way he stood so lithesomely with the can in his hand, juxtaposed against the ambient light of the parking lot. He shuffled himself a bit closer before halting suddenly, the dark eyes of the Skyline master peering at him causing him to cease his advance.

"Oi, Shingo. Don't make me tell you again.."

"Ahh, I know, I know. Someone will think we're 'good friends' again huh? You're so predictable, Takeshi. I was just...trying to get a better look at you."

"Nani? You know what I look like. We've only been friends since middleschool. What brought this on?"

The other man sputtered before turning his head, a blush creeping up his neck from the collar of his shirt, its red colour matching that of the bright clothing.

"N..nothing!"

Takeshi squinted at the moody driver and shrugged, turning away from him as he peered up the road, the loud cheers of the upper galleries telling them that the race had started, the telltale sound of two cars locked in a vicious dogfight steadily growing louder just before they tore around the blind corner infront of the two spectators.

"Oh! Seiji's out in front! That two-forty can't even keep up!"

"Look at that tight drift! The tail end's only two centimetres from the guardrail!"

The two cars veered out of sight as they descended the next curve, taking the downward hill with a screeching of tires and a thumping of suspensions. The two drivers followed the battling machines as they disappeared into the trees, both of them crossing their arms over their chests as they nodded cheerfully.

"Seiji's lucky he had a weak opponent tonight. If he lost, he'd get the shit kicked out of himself. Kyoichi's not too gentle when it comes to failure on his own team."

"Neither am I, Shingo. I still remember you blubbering to me about your battle that night. You were more upset about reporting to me than you were about the car itself." He chuckled a bit and levelled a dark smirk at the long haired driver. "You told me you'd do anything to make it up. Anything to take that insane thought from your mind just before you hit the rail."

The Honda specialist chuffed indignantly but blushed all the same, turning away so the Night Kids team leader wouldn't see him as such.

"A..ano, I was just trying to get out of being in trouble. I didn't mean anything by it. Really."

Takeshi slipped over to stand alongside the other, his hands falling from his chest to slither around Shingo's waist, pulling the shorter man against himself, his hands settling above the slight curve of the EG6 driver's ass.

"Are you sure that you didn't mean anything? I mean, we _are_ alone as long as that Silvia's owner doesn't come back..."

"Ehh! What're you doing, Takeshi! Lemme go. I..I don't want you touching me.."

The short haired driver laughed and nuzzled under Shingo's chin, almost daring him to fight back.

"I think it's pretty damn obvious what I'm doing. Don't tell me you have a conscience now. You promised me _anything_, Shouji. You've never gone back on your word before.."

"Oh for fucks sake. Ok, ok, I give."

"Nani? You give? You give what?"

"I'm trying to say you win, asshole. You found me out. Though I'm pretty fucking pissed that you even remembered that promise. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods at the time."

Takeshi smirked again and stood back a bit, his hands slowly sliding from the other's warm body.

"Am I wrong to assume that you want me? God, what a fucked up question. I'm asking my teammate if he loves me."

"I don't love you really. I just kinda...want you. It's not like I want to pick out curtains and shit. It's a fascination, I guess. Ever since watching you race the younger Takahashi brat. You were so, I dunno, proud. Even though you lost. It was admirable, Takeshi."

"Admirable?" The GT-R driver laughed loudly and shook his head. "Are you even the Shingo I know anymore? I figured that you'd have hit me by now. I never expected you to be serious about promising me whatever I wanted."

Shingo lifted his arms to the other's shoulders and gave him a hard shove, pushing him back against the light standard, stepping up with one leg cemented between Takeshi's legs and the other on the outside, effectively pinning him in place for the time being.

"Fuck whatever you wanted. I wasn't about to let you take me, if that's what you were thinking. If this is gonna be a more than one time thing, we have to set some rules.

Rule one: I'm on top. Always. I will _never _be your bitch, Takeshi. So get that through your thick skull right now. Rule two: We don't ever tell anyone about this. Both of us are too well known for it to leak out."

"Is that all, _Master_? And besides, what makes you think I wanted to fuck you? I'm not a slut, Shouji."

"I didn't say you were. And just for that little remark, I'm adding a third and final rule. No laughing while we're doing anything either."

"Laughing? Why the hell would I laugh while I'm being fucked? You're an idiot, Shingo."

"I don't want to think that I'm doing something wrong, or weird. Just don't laugh. Ok?"

"Hai, hai, fine."

The moment his last word left his lips, Takeshi found them occupied in a more interesting way, Shingo's tongue gently skirting over them before plunging inside, his hands finding their way around the Skyline driver's waist this time, a soft growl leaving the man's lips as those hands slipped inside the painted on black jeans.

The young Nakazato peeked around Shingo's head for a moment to ensure that they were still alone and unabashedly threw himself in to kissing the other man silly, his arms lifting to wind around the other's neck, each hand holding a fistful of the silky brown hair with the entire length of their bodies pressed together before each pulled away and blinked curiously.

"That was..."

"...nice."

"Heh. I'm only gonna ask you once, Takeshi. Do you really wanna get involved with me? I'm a bit of a wildcard, as you well know."

"Hai, I know. I'd rather be with you than Kyoichi. He's supposedly into guys too."

The long haired driver blinked again and gave a long stare afterwards, his jaw hanging open slightly as he squeezed the Skyline owner's ass wickedly.

"Fuck no. You're lying! I mean, he's so...straight looking. You know what I mean. All macho and built. A commanding presence that any chick would drool over."

"Yeah, and they do drool over him. But honestly, he's into guys. Haven't you ever noticed it before? He's constantly with Seiji or on the phone to Takahashi Ryosuke. I remember hearing something about him and Ryosuke when I was in the gallery during his battle with the eight-six. There were whispers all around about he and Ryosuke were fuck buddies. Like, from way back or something."

The Night Kids driver #2 grinned in the amber light and gave the taller man a wicked glare.

"Do you think we're hidden enough here or should we take this back to your place? The race has got to be finished by now. I can hear cars starting up again."

"Yeah, let's go back. I can't stand leaning against this tree anymore. I think there are ants in my hair.."

"And you have so little hair for them to roost in too. Honestly, what the fuck's up with those bangs, Nakazato? Trying to go for the hidden zits look or what?"

Shingo earned himself a swat from the chuckling Nissan driver before they both exited the trampled spot and headed for the car, Shingo's eyes following the rounded curve of Takeshi's ass right up until he moved to get into the warm interior, silently slipping on his seatbelt and keeping both eyes on the object of his soon to be affections.

"Do we need to make any stops, Takeshi? Supplies maybe?"

"Supplies? I doubt we'll need anything more than the usual. I've got enough supplies to last a while, don't worry."

"You mean like...sex stuff right?"

"Of course."

"I thought you said you weren't a slut, Takeshi. Did you lie to me?"

The R32 driver grinned and turned a mischievious smile towards the EG6 owner, immediately giving him his answer. The shocked look and subsequent laughter from his teammate giving them both settling feeling.

"Fuck, I knew it! You're a goddamn whore, Nakazato!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I do own a pair of black silk boxer shorts and a piece of broken right taillamp from a red Honda however. The mix-matched items reside in a sealed box under my bed. I've tried to pry the lid open some nights to see if they have naughty little parties when I'm not looking, but to no avail.

Warnings: Yaoi of the Night Kids type. Swearing, adult situations (or as adult as two twenty somethings can get while boinking) and very little else to be warned of.

"Fuck, I knew it! You're a goddamn whore, Nakazato!"

The short haired driver snorted and tore out of the gallery parking lot just before a set of cars came barrelling down the mountain, making quick work of them as his beloved 'R' coasted around each corner lithesomely, leaving only squeals and dust in its wake. A sidelong glance towards his passenger caused the Nissan lover to lick his lips, Shingo's left hand hovering over his mouth as he stared out the window to keep himself occupied before they arrived back at Takeshi's apartment, his fingers idly running along his lips in a vain attempt to fight off the nicotine craving he was currently suffering through.

"Oi, Takeshi."

"Hmm?"

"Can I smoke at your place? I don't really want to do it in your car and I guess I can have a quick one once we park, before we go inside."

"Do that. I don't want my landlord to think I've started smoking. It raises the insurance on the place."

"Ah, sou ka."

The rest of the ride went on in silence, Takeshi glancing over twice more before resigning himself to watching the road instead as a delivery truck whizzed past him, his right hand raised in the silent salute before he pulled into his driveway and parked.

He slid himself from the low bucket seat and gave a moan as he stretched, slamming the heavy door and heading for the building, already flipping through his keyring to find the right one for his front door.

The rustle of plastic wrappings behind him caught his attention, dark eyes darting to Shingo's hands where he cradled a new pack of cigarettes, quickly snapping the cover open and plucking out a thin stick, his lighter fumbled for in the front left pocket of his pants. The EG6 lover flicked it open and lit the cancerous item, immediately taking a heavy drag and blowing the smoke to the side, a low sigh issuing from his lips.

"Fuck yeah, that's nice. I should have never started these damn things. Fucking peer pressure.."

A chuckle from Takeshi made the more dangerous of the two blush a bit, his feet trudging embarrassedly as he caught up and stepped into pace behind his leader, the apartment coming into view faster than he thought. He worked on the smoke until he got rid of his craving, tossing the remainder of it into the grass where he trampled it into the soil, keys jingling as Takeshi opened the door to the front hall and stepped aside to allow his teammate inside first.

"Welcome to Chez Nakazato. Say anything bad about it and I'll pound you."

He earned himself a snort and two thuds as Shingo's heavy sneakers were slipped off onto the mat, his sock feet carrying him from the hardwood floor to the low but immensely cozy couch in the largest area of living space.

"It's nice. But, there's no chance of you pounding me, Takeshi. Remember, I'm not a happy bottom. You'd find out right away why I'm called dangerous even off of the street."

"Hentai."

The smaller driver laughed out loud before standing again, brushing his shirt off when he noticed stray hairs clinging to it, the source of said hairs giving a small yawn and padding out from under the recliner. A long haired white cat, its tail a mass of fluff that reminded the Honda supporter of a goose down chamois he had seen once in the auto body shop.

"You have a cat? I never thought of you as a pet person, Takeshi. Least of all a cat. A snake or a bird maybe."

The Night Kids leader bent over and scooped the tired animal into his arms, managing to cover himself in the soft fur but not minding in the slightest. He nuzzled her head softly with his chin before dropping her gently onto the couch beside the other driver, quickly brushing himself off furiously.

"She was caught in my garbage can one night when the lid closed down on her. I brought her in and fed her and she kinda stayed. That was over a year ago. Her name's Mollie."

"Mollie?"

"Fuck off. It was the first name to come to mind."

"Ha! It wasn't 'Skyline' or 'Iwannafuckshingobadlyrightnow'?"

"Fucking pervert's what you are, Shingo."

"Mmhmm, but you love it, admit it."

The GT-R master gave a harsh scoff before kneeling down on the empty end of the couch, resting nearly on top of the other with one hand on the backrest and the other on the armrest, leaving very little space between them as he levelled a wicked look upon the younger driver.

"I'll never admit that I love your perverted tendencies, but maybe if I'm shown a sample beforehand, I could grow to love them.."

"Mmm good idea. Give me the grand tour, including the bedroom. Preferrably that room first."

Takeshi stood again and headed towards the apartment hall, turning a bit to flick a smouldering stare over his shoulder, a wriggle of black encased ass tempting the other Night Kid into motion. In a flash he was behind the taller driver, his hands winding themselves around the slim waist as they sought out the man's fly, his head resting on a well formed shoulder as he breathed in the noticably clean scent of his longtime friend.

There was little complaint from the other driver as Shingo took advantage of the situation, getting the fly open as far as it could go before he slipped his hand inside, between the warm silk boxers and Takeshi's slightly fluffy body, burying his fingers in the tight curls at the base of his cock before cupping the package itself in his large palm, giving it a teasing squeeze. The short haired racer moaned out loud and rested his head off to one side, offering the other his neck as they continued to stumble awkwardly to the bedroom.

A sharp nip to his exposed throat made Takeshi jump, his eyes wide and hands flying up to grip Shingo's groping appendages, his cock giving a pleased throb from the sudden but delightful feeling it produced.

"Ahh Shingo. If you wanted me this badly before, why didn't you say something? It's not like I've ever ruined your plans by dating someone. I'm a bit limited in the boyfriend department."

"Fuck that. I still would've tried to have you. I'm not exactly a patient person. This time though...I was worried that you didn't want anything remotely to do with me. Sexually, I mean."

The long haired downhiller blushed slightly as he licked at the pulse point below Takeshi's right ear, his hands sliding along the well formed hips to forcefully push down on the tight pants, wanting the arrogant leader naked as soon as possible. He managed about halfway before Takeshi growled and took over, tearing the dark material from his legs along with his underwear, his shirt pulled up and over his head, it too tossed aside, forgotten in the haze of anticipation.

Shingo stared for a brief moment before flopping himself down on the end of the bed and dragging his soon to be lover towards him, spreading his own legs so Takeshi could stand as close as possible, his groin in line with the EG6 driver's face. He licked his lips and encircled the thick shaft with his right hand, the left curling around the pert, warm buttocks to hold the other in place as he did his thing.

Gently, he lapped at the flushed head while his hand squeezed erratically, not giving the taller driver a rhythm he could expect and rely on, his lips coming gradually closer to the smooth skin before they parted and wrapped completely around, noisily suckling the entire head inside. He kept his eyes down so he could concentrate on his new task, firmly stroking along the width as he bobbed slowly, his tongue still teasing along the crown and teasingly flicking over the tiny hole, the tip wiggling against it as if to penetrate but unable to do so.

Takeshi was in absolute heaven, his last sexual encounter going on three years past, a torrid meeting between himself and the leader of a now defunct downhill team, Black Mask. They were a favourable team but once being beaten by the future Night Kids leader, they broke up, and Takeshi never heard from their leader ever again. He pushed the thought of his former lover out of his mind and decided to concentrate on his current one, Shingo's tongue doing marvelous, if purposefully teasing, things to him. He lifted both hands and buried them in the Honda driver's hair, curling around it tightly as he started to thrust minutely, not wanting to choke the other but needing that thin sliver of control back.

There were telltale twitches and grunts coming from the R32 lover that told Shingo his current situation, slowly forcing him to stop his ministrations and back off of the turgid flesh, giving the head one last firm lick, to which it replied with a hard twitch and a gentle oozing of precome. The growl that followed made the smart-assed driver smirk, his eyes lifting to stare up into the dazed but still pissed off face of his teammate.

"Damn, Shingo. Why'd you stop? I was like _this_ close..." He gestured with his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart. "This better not be just some game you're playing to arouse me then leave, because I'm not into that."

The reclined racer chuckled and stood, quickly divesting himself of his own clothes and once giving himself a few dangerously sensuous strokes, settled back on the bed, crawling up to rest against the headboard, his back feeling the cool wood as his legs sat straight ahead. He patted his lap and moved his left hand back to his cock, stroking it more slowly but considering the look of utter ecstacy on the Civic driver's face, he was aroused to the point of pain.

"Come on up here and have a seat, Takeshi."

The Skyline owner snorted quietly and turned to his right, the dresser there filled with his pants and shorts as well as socks and underwear, any real man's place to stash his sex based items. Digging out a small bottle of lubricant and two square packets, he returned to the bed, climbing up and crawling on all fours to the waiting body. He left one packet on the pillow and gently tore the other open, assuming that the suddenly pushy driver would want him to apply it, his fingers deftly unrolling the sheath over his hot skin. Applying a large dollop of the lube to the tip he closed the cap and tossed it to the pillow as well, using both hands to thoroughly stroke the other Night Kid's arousal.

After enduring a snarl and a threat of being left alone if he didn't hurry, Takeshi shifted himself to straddle the smaller man's lap and held his cock with one hand while the other steadied from the headboard, wriggling his hips a bit to get the position just right before lowering his weight onto the fat shaft. He felt the smooth surface slip inside and moaned loudly, allowing his weight alone to guide it in now as his holding hand slid to the headboard, his legs far apart as he slowly impaled himself. Once settled, he wiggled a bit to confirm the fit and waited, panting heavily.

"Goddamn, fuck..that's, ow. It's been a while I guess.."

"Same here but there's no 'ow' from this end. Just 'fuck I think I'm gonna blow right now'." Shingo laughed for a moment before lifting both hands and resting them on Takeshi's hips, holding him down firmly as he thrust upwards, burying himself as deeply as he possibly could, his teeth tightly clenched as he hissed between them,

"Fuck, Takeshi. You're like a wet vice. Tell me again why I didn't try to fuck you years ago?"

"Because I probably would've punched you and told you to fuck off?"

"Urusai."

With a grunt borne of effort, Takeshi lifted himself up along the throbbing arousal until only the head remained inside, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he quickly dropped himself back down, his fingernails digging viciously into the headboard as he repeated the action. His knees took the brunt of it as each upward movement bent them so he was kneeling astride Shingo's lap, then their relaxation bringing him back down upon the delicious thickness, his own cock leaking immensely, the clear liquid tickling the underside as it travelled lower with each subsequent movement.

Taking pity on the taller man, Shingo wrapped his left hand around Takeshi's cock and stroked firmly, wanting him to come quickly simply because his own release was on its way, his other hand holding the Nissan lover's hips down a bit so he couldn't move quite as much. With a strangled shout, Takeshi came, the thick seed spurting forth to spatter Shingo's chest and belly, a few dribbles slithering down his hand as he started to pump roughly into the other's now incredibly tight passage, his mouth open as he panted.

Gripping Takeshi's waist as he came, Shingo more than likely bruised the flesh but didn't even register his strength as he emptied inside the warm, slick space, his body shuddering before he still completely and sighed out loud, his hands falling to rest atop the no doubt soiled bedspread. He managed a grin and looked up into the Skyline owner's obviously tired face.

"Can't say that wasn't the night of your life. I've never heard you yell so loud, Takeshi. And you made a fucking mess all over me too..."

"That's the benefit of being taken, I guess. You're contained all nice and neat and I'm allowed to coat you in my...my stuff."

The elder Night Kid felt the slight creep of a blush as it crossed his nose, carefully extricating himself from the other's lap and heading to the bathroom, in dire need of tissues since he didn't keep any in the bedroom. He came back with a handful and tossed them to Shingo to clean himself with while he dealt with the condom, wrapping it up neatly in the white material and placing it in the bathroom trash, bringing the small wastebasket back in with him for his lover to toss his garbage into.

The downhiller was already pulling back the covers and was about to slip underneath when he peered back with a pleading look, wanting to fall asleep quickly by the weary look in his eyes.

"Did you think you were going to stay here tonight, Shingo?"

"I was kinda hoping so, yeah. Is that not allowed?"

"I've never had someone stay the night before. It's gonna be kinda awkward in the morning isn't it?"

Shingo rolled his eyes and slapped the rolled down covers, sneaking himself underneath them before stretching out and sighing loudly.

"Nah. I'm off tomorrow so I can sleep in, What about you? I didn't think you worked weekends."

"No, I don't. I guess it'll be ok."

The Night Kids leader slithered himself under the thick blankets and instead of pulling them up to his chin as he normally would have, he rolled onto his side to face shingo and curled up against him, pushing the extra supplies from his pillow to the floor and resting his head on one well rounded shoulder. Draping his arm over the other's chest completed the comfort level and he closed his eyes, already asleep before his mind could even shut down.

The violent downhiller couldn't immediately fall asleep in a strange place though, his mind running through the checklist he normally did at home, remembering where his wallet, keys and clothes were left before he went to bed.

He finally relaxed and let his eyes close before they snapped right back open, almost sitting up but unable to because of the weight on his one side, his teeth chewing at his bottom lip. He whispered into the darkened room to noone in particular, realizing that they had never even turned the lights on but immediately going back to his sudden thought, that nagging fear eating away deep into his gut.

"I don't think I locked my car..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Takeshi and Shingo are seperate entities unto themselves and are not owned, operated or instructed by me to do anything that isn't already in their nature. In lesser terms, they boink cuz they wanna. I mean, who in their right mind would look at them and assume that they _don't_ bang each other senseless, in the darkness of their little gallery space during every single race they've ever attended? It's inevitable. Like death and taxes. It should be changed to Death, Taxes and Initial D Man Schmex. -snickers-

Warnings: None that I haven't mentioned already. Yaoi, man schmex and swearing (because Shingo isn't complete without it). 'Course if you've gotten this far already, you're half expecting it by now.

"I don't think I locked my car..."

The innocent thought was lost in Shingo's head as he had slowly drifted to sleep, the soft snores of his lover lulling him easily, a lovely sound compared to the irritating trill of the alarmclock as it welcomed seven o'clock with a cheerful disposition. In following the tradition of young males and their hatred of the poor little black box, Shingo raised his right arm out of the warm expanse of blanket to slam his fist down upon it, its noise coming to a sudden and violent halt before he pulled his arm back and groaned.

"If I pull these covers back and the sun's not out, you're dead Takeshi. Noone in their right mind wakes up this early on a Sunday morning."

He received a chuckle and a loud yawn in response, the blankets shifting and revealing both sets of ruffled heads as the R32 driver moved the blankets with his large stretch.

"I normally turn it off before I go to bed but I was a bit preoccupied last night. I can't imagine why."

"Fuck off. I didn't hear any complaints."

Takeshi lifted the blankets and tossed them over Shingo's head before swinging himself up off of the bed, his lithe frame lumbering itself to the bathroom where he flicked on the shower and got in, moving quickly so he wouldn't have to worry about the long haired driver joining him unexpectedly.

He was washed, dried and back in the bedroom in less than ten minutes, his sleepy eyed lover lounging over the entirity of the bed, his feet poking out of the blankets where they stretched too far over the edge. The Skyline master chuckled to himself as he bent forward and gripped the other's left ankle with both hands, lowering his mouth to the exposed toes and suckling the big toe inside, swirling his tongue over its smooth surface.

The EG6 owner meanwhile, had his hands clenched in the light sheets as he lifted his head to peer down the length of his body, licking at his lips before moaning out loud, his cock snapping to attention within a matter of seconds. At the sight of the well rounded erection waking, Takeshi chuckled around the fleshy treat and let it fall from his mouth with a small pop, firmly licking the toe's pad and letting go completely to get dressed. He turned his back and rummaged through the closest dresser, bringing out a clean pair of underwear and socks.

He donned the items and found a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt, both garments tossed on quickly as he ran a hand through his hair to settle it where it should be. Peeking back to his sated but staring lover, he grinned and gave Shingo's right calf a smack.

"Are you going to get up or what? I'm not letting you lie around here all day."

"And why not? I'm content to be a lazy fuck the rest of my life. Besides, with this chub I've got going here, I'm not about to get up and walk around. It's kinda comfy lying down with the light breeze blowing across it.."

"God, you're so crude. No wonder you're single."

A snort and a heaved pillow later, the Civic driver hefted himself up and put his clothes on from the day before, having stayed clean since putting them on before meeting Takeshi, hurriedly moving past the taller man and out the apartment door where he was watched from the window, his hands in the air and a sour look on his face, no doubt matched by a string of curse words nasty enough to curdle milk.

He stomped back up the stairs and slammed the door closed, flopping onto the low couch without even removing his shoes.

"I fucking knew it! I didn't lock the car. Fuck knows some kid could've stolen it!"

"Stolen _your_ car? Don't make me laugh. There's an S2000 at the end of the lot and a 240sx right at the entrance. Not to mention my GT-R. Who's gonna steal an EG6?"

Takeshi was treading into unmentioned territory and knew he'd be in for it, but an angry Shingo was an interesting Shingo.

"Are you fucking for real! Insulting my car when yours lost to an 86! Don't make _me_ laugh!"

"Ahh...Shingo, you're forgetting that you lost as well."

"Oh, fuck that! Mine was caused by my own stupidity! I tried to run him off the mountain. He was barely infront of me. You know it had nothing to do with the car levels. Don't lie, Nakazato."

"Ohh so now it's back to Nakazato."

"Fucking right it is."

The short haired racer scooped up his wallet and keys and stuffed them into his pockets, hurriedly slipping his shoes on before heading for the door, intent on continuing with his day, regardless of the irritation he had glaring a hole into the back of his head. He turned slightly to level a matching look upon the Civic driver, his sideways little smile breaking the tension that almost didn't exist.

"I'm going out. You're welcome to stay or you can come and help me with my errands. Either way, I don't want an argument, Shingo."

The grumbled reply came just as the other driver walked over to accompany Takeshi on his daily routine, tugging the door closed behind them as they exited and headed for their respective cars, the taller man to his Skyline and Shingo to his Honda, both looking at each other over the rooves.

"I'm not going in yours again, Takeshi. Makes it look like mine's not good enough to travel in."

"It's not that. I just have more trunk space. I have groceries to do so I need the extra area."

"Ugh, fine. Just don't let me catch you snickering about your car being better...HEY! Stop laughing!"

"I can't help it! You've got that hilarious pout going on again. Now, I suggest you get in before I leave you here. I'll even let you help me pick out the groceries. I'm assuming you'll be staying a while?"

"Long enough to get comfortable but not so long that I have to change the address on my driver's license. Clear enough for you?"

"Hai, hai. Just get your ass in the car."

Takeshi slid himself in and waited for Shingo to do the same before pulling out and heading towards town, the early market open in the centre of the mountain city, easily finding a parking space near one of the entrances and locking it up before they left it alone for the morning. Shingo was already looking around as they puttered towards the stalls and open air tables, his eyes moving from one selection to the other as his lover snatched up a basket and fell into pace beside him.

It was a favourite of Takeshi's to visit the market on Sunday mornings, finding all of the fresh vegetables he so enjoyed, as well as various little knick knack things from the trade vendors, his basket already filled by the time they got to the end of the second section. With a grunt, he handed it off to the long haired driver and picked up another, right away filling the bottom with plump tomatoes, cucumbers and mixed greens in a plastic tub. Just the right fixings for a healthy salad to have with dinner.

He added mixed fruit as well as fresh cuts of beef to the order and carried the load to the car, his wallet lighter but his arms filled, his face alight with happiness as he filled the Skyline's trunk with his purchases.

"I don't normally buy this much. Sorata-san gave me a weird look when I bought four steaks from her. I guess she'll be gossiping about my love life now. About how I've got some hot date coming over to share dinner with."

"Yeah, little does she know that you've already had your share of meat for the weekend."

"Fuck, Shingo. I don't know whether I should laugh at that or give you a nice, hard slap. Your humour is so crude.."

The EG6 driver started to pout but caught himself and turned his head with an indignant sniff, waiting almost patiently for Takeshi to unlock his door again.

"At least I try to be humourous. You're stuck in that 'pickle up his ass' mode. Though it wasn't a pickle last night was it? More like a fat sausage.."

"OK! That's it. You're walking."

Takeshi flicked his own door open and got in, acting as if the other racer wasn't even standing there, the death glare on his youthful face a funny sight to the disgusted GT-R master. He started the black beast up and was beginning to back out of his space when Shingo slapped the window and pouted against the glass, wanting in badly, especially since the walk back to the apartment would set him back a good hour or so.

"Takeshiiii...lemme in. I'm not walking that far. Please?"

The pout had sold the elder driver the first time he had seen it and this time was no different, one long fingered hand slithering over to flick the switch and allow the pathetic soul inside, holding off in his reverse until the seatbelt was in place. His tires squealed as he tore out of the paved lot and back towards home, careful enough to stop slowly for each traffic light to save his fruit. Nothing irritated him more than bruised fruit. He actually threw apples away that had bruises. Their overly sweet taste and obviously lumpy look bothering him to no end.

They parked once again in the spot marked '204' and both men walked to the trunk to unload, Shingo with an armload of goodies and Takeshi with only the one remaining bag containing the meat, the trunk lid slammed down securely before they waddled their wares up the steps, Shingo sighing irritatedly while his lover unlocked the apartment door.

The bags were dumped onto the kitchen counter and once their shoes had been removed, Takeshi started in on putting everything away, dodging the long haired driver as he huddled in the small room, unsure of what to do with items that had no specific label of where they went. He held a small package of spinach flavoured soba noodles out as if it were live ammunition, one eye closed as he pondered where a man would keep such an item.

Once deciding on a spot, he opened the small cupboard above the sink and slid it inside, closing the door and moving on to his next puzzle piece. A jug of milk, obviously went in the fridge, he thought. He stepped past Takeshi and set it on the highest shelf, a grin on his face as he dove for the last bag, finding a pineapple, strawberries and a small bundle of bananas.

A solitary banana rested in a basket on top of Takeshi's kitchen table so the new bunch went in with it, the pineapple turned over and over in his hand before the wiser of the two snatched it up and placed it in the crisper drawer in the fridge, his handful of steaks sitting beside it in the meat drawer. The strawberries however, Shingo was loathe to put away. He loved the little round goodies. With nimble fingers, he cracked the container open and popped one into his mouth when he thought the taller man wasn't looking, a guilty feeling washing over his face when he lifted his head, only to look into a set of wide, dark eyes.

"Sneaking my berries, Shingo?"

He got a mumbled affirmative before the Honda lover snuck two more of the ripe fruits and palmed them while setting the now half empty package on the bottom shelf of the fridge. He chuckled to himself as he walked out into the livingroom, suddenly leaning forward and holding as hand up to his chin, the bright red juice of a burst berry dripping down from his lips. He knew Takeshi would kill him if he got any on the light coloured carpet so he swallowed what he had in his mouth and hurried to the bathroom, quickly rinsing his face and washing his hands of the deliciously sticky juice.

The Skyline master meanwhile, had taken the small package out of the fridge again and walked into the livingroom with it open in his hand, one particularly ripe looking berry held in his other hand, dark eyes pondering its existence before he leaned over the back of the low couch and held it infront of Shingo's lips.

The younger man wasn't about to let such a nice treat to go to waste so he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, gently lapping at the firm flesh, the tiny strawberry hairs tickling his tongue before he pursed his lips and kissed it. It was a seductive thing indeed and Takeshi moaned softly, pushing the cool fruit even further against the already juice reddened lips, wanting to see it disappear.

There was a light chuckle before a set of slightly off centre but dazzlingly white teeth bit into the poor dessert, slowly closing around it but missing most of the juice as it once again dribbled down onto Shingo's chin. He chewed quickly and licked at his lips, his eyes cast upon the strangely acting elder driver.

"Mmm...you're already spoiling me, Takeshi. What's this for?"

"Nothing really. I was just feeling kinda..."

"Horny?"

"Mmhmm..."

Shingo snickered dangerously and the still standing driver quirked an eyebrow, suddenly afraid of what he had just stepped into. Lifting the rest of the berry to his own mouth, he bit it off of the green stem and walked back to the kitchen, tossing it into the trash and returning to a sight that made him blush instantly.

The Civic lover had started to undress, the pale hue of his skin still shocking the eternally tanned Nakazato, his eyes drifting down a chest well formed by years of driving, his shoulders muscled enough to be called powerful. There was a feral gaze coming out from behind the fall of brown hair as Shingo stared up at his lover from his slightly bent over position, his hands busily undoing his pants and removing his underwear and socks, wanting to be naked right then and not a second later.

The Night Kids leader swallowed audibly as the now naked Shouji got down on all fours and crawled towards him, the plush carpeting keeping his hands and knees comfortable before he sat back and looked up, both hands wrapping around Takeshi's fly where they made short work of the dark material. He was already moaning by the time Shingo had pulled the unwanted clothing down around his ankles, mindlessly stepping out of them and his underwear, his socks remaining but it didn't seem to matter to either man.

Lifting his hands, Takeshi fisted them in the other driver's hair, loving the feel of it, so silky and soft compared to his own stiff bristle like mop. He licked his lips and stared down into the lusty gaze of the dangerous downhiller before tossing his head back and crying out, totally unprepared for the assault Shingo had launched on his cock, his cool right hand holding him firmly as that warm wet tongue slithered around the head, noisily slurping at the smooth skin.

It was an experience the elder male would never tire of, unless it was done badly, and since his last girlfriend more than five years earlier, he hadn't felt it done so well. His mouth hung open as he panted, his hips thrusting minutely as he scratched at Shingo's scalp, almost using him as he drew dangerously close to his end, the addition of teeth along his shaft making him wail loudly, his ass clenching as he fought to remain standing.

The EG6 driver smirked around his oddly strawberry flavoured treat and moved slightly more viciously upon it, his left hand lifting to palm the small sac beneath, gently tugging the globes inside and fondling them lovingly, even giving them a gentle squeeze every now and then as a change in pace. The telltale throbbing and suddenly pulsing at the base of the shaft told him he had done a good job, Takeshi's hands holding tightly enough to hurt him as he came into the warmth, his hips snapping hard as he emptied himself violently.

Shingo sat back on his heels to admire his work, licking his lips and smirking, his own cock moving with his pulse as it sat against his belly, noticably interested in the goings on. He lowered his right hand and stroked it lovingly, moaning loudly as it reacted with a strong throb, his face flushing from the heat of arousal. He heard a small thud infront of himself and peeked one eye open, spying Takeshi on his knees as well, still breathing heavily as he shifted closer, his arms out to wind around the long haired driver's neck.

"Gods, Shingo. That was so good..."

"I thought you'd like it. I'm actually surprised you lasted that long. You felt like you were gonna blow the minute I touched you."

Because of the way Shingo was seated, the elder man could easily settle over his lap, his legs spread and crotch grinding invitingly against the other's, dipping his head to the side to lick at the Honda driver's left ear, suckling the lobe in and moaning lustily, trying to get the point across of how horny he truly was.

The Night Kids driver #2 was no fool and he moved both hands to cup Takeshi's ass, lifting him slightly as he allowed his lover to hold him so he could position at his entrance, forgoing lubrication because of the simple lack of any, silently praying that it wouldn't hurt as badly as he thought it would. With little ceremony, he lowered the taller man onto himself, letting go as the head slipped inside, a low hiss issuing from his lips as Takeshi dug his fingernails into his back viciously.

It was painful for the short haired driver but he clenched his teeth and settled completely, giving his hips a strong wiggle before tossing his head back and grinning at the ceiling, the strong thrusts coming from his lover being punctuated by stiff grunts.

"Ahh, Shingo...my god this is fucking amazing.."

A nod and a growl from his lover was all he got, the younger man's body set to explode the moment he entered the tight space, only being able to hold off for a short few minutes before holding Takeshi down and thrusting hard into him, his growl turning into a quick snarl as he emptied inside of him, not even realizing the mess he had made because they had moved faster than common sense could dictate.

With a shiver and a light moan, Takeshi lifted himself up and allowed his lover to fall back, snickering slightly as he once again took the initiative and fetched a cold cloth from the kitchen, giving the long haired driver a wipe before taking himself to the bathroom and cleaning up. He left the small room and went back to the livingroom, light snores making him smile as he noticed Shingo had fallen asleep on the plush carpet.

He smiled and tugged the folded fleece blanket from the armrest of the couch, snuggling himself alongside the other and covering them with the soft, fluffy material. Surely a small nap in the middle of the day couldn't hurt. He yawned and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder, lightly pecking him on the cheek before falling asleep again, enjoying the warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I do own cosplay Shingo and Takeshi outfits that come in quite handy when sneaking up on my Night Kids loving friend Omochao Pururu. Especially in shower related meetings. There's nothing hotter than wet boys, even if it's cosplay based.

Warnings: Water sex, adult language, kitty related mishaps. Mollie's people too! She said so.

Notes: This will be the longest I've ever spent with Takeshi and Shingo in one place before. I'm surprised they haven't tried to murder me yet. Thanks again to Omochao for being so supportive and please, dear readers, review. I'm always so shocked to see the hits count on my fics and then there's this measly little stack of reviews. You've all got something to say about it. I'm sure. –glares a bit and shakes fist-

It was already dark by the time Shingo woke from his carpeted bed, his eyes opening slowly as he coughed out loud, brushing at his face to rid himself of the suffocating fluff that seemed to be covering his nose and mouth. With a disgruntled yowl, Mollie hopped away from him and hissed, giving him a nasty swat with her tail as she stalked off to the kitchen.

The long haired driver sat up and dislodged his sleeping lover, setting him back down on the comfortable floor and tugging the blanket up around his chin, groaning as he hefted himself to his feet and followed the cat, in desperate need of a drink and it couldn't hurt to check if the little animal had food and water for herself.

Finding a glass, Shingo poured himself some of the fresh squeezed orange juice from the fridge, taking a sip as he rummaged for the cat food, noticing that Mollie's dish was empty. He found a ten pound bag of kibbles in the cupboard next to the stove and scooped a half cup of the tender little bits into the ceramic dish, the little white animal screeching past him to start in on it.

Tossing the scoop back into the bag, the EG6 driver closed it up and walked back into the living room, carefully lowering himself to kneel beside the taller man as he placed his cup on the low coffee table, his hands running through the spiky but soft hair, gazing upon the serene and unstressed face of his team leader.

"Takeshi…time to get up."

"Mmmm…not yet...it's still too early…"

"It's six o'clock, dumbass. We haven't even had dinner yet and I'm starving. Get your ass up."

The brunet downhiller shoved hard at Takeshi's shoulder and toppled himself, winding up draped across him with a set of strong arms holding him down, the man's dark eyes awake enough to betray his former sleepiness.

"I've found what I want. Now to sweeten you up a little bit…"

"Takeshi! Lemme go. I want to have real food. Besides, I haven't showered in two days and I stink. Let's just eat and then we'll talk."

"Fine. Get out the steaks and set them on a plate, the rice is in the cupboard above the fridge and I'll start the salad."

"Let me get dressed first, fuck. I'm not cooking naked."

The younger man smirked and happily went off to dress and do his job, the Skyline driver's eyes following the firm ass as it waggled its way to the bedroom.

"Nice…I should get a taste of that later on…"

Dinner went well and although Shingo managed to make a terrible mess of the rice, the steaks turned out beautifully, their thickness just right for the little indoor grill Takeshi kept for use during the cooler months, not seeing the need to stand out in the dark to cook considering they were eating so late. His salad was a hit, fresh lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers all chopped thickly to make it a chunky but immensely healthy side.

Burping loudly, the long haired Honda lover sat back from the table and rubbed his swollen belly, reaching one hand out to snatch up his beer, slurping it loudly before setting the chair back on all four legs and standing up to start clearing the dishes.

"That was great, Takeshi. Do you want the dishes done now or do you leave them for later?"

"Later. It's already nine thirty. If we want to make it to the mountain in time for some practice. They're closing the base off at midnight now. I got a memo in my email last week from Saku."

The Nissan driver stood and finished clearing the dishes before flicking the lights off and packing the necessaries into his pockets, his shoes slipped on and his jacket slung over one tightly muscled shoulder, dark eyes turned to fall on Shingo as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the peak then. See who can get there first tonight."

Shingo chuckled and bolted for the parking lot as they left the apartment, throwing the glass doors open hard enough that they banged the sides of the building, nearly closing back on Takeshi as he moved just as quickly. The EG6 owner's car already started and his seatbelt being slung over his shoulder just as the short haired driver got into his, dark eyes glaring in his rearview mirror as he watched his lover drive off, nearly sideswiping a delivery truck as he merged into traffic.

The little Honda flew through the streets of Myogi, barely stopping for streetlights and even clipping a pedestrian whom Shingo saluted with one digit because of the woman's lack of judgment. Snickering to himself, the brunet passed the last sign that indicated the route towards the mountain and took it with all four cylinders blazing, his music pumping from the open driver's side window as he started up the hill.

Takeshi and his roaring Skyline had taken a different route, going the back way to the mountain but still appearing at the base where Shingo had only moments before passed by. Giving the black machine another shot of gas, the short haired driver sent himself upwards at breakneck speed, the road signs and asphalt streaking past before he encountered a set of taillights. He smirked and squealed around the oncoming corner before flooring the accelerator, catching up to the candy apple red Honda.

Shingo peered into his rearview just as the Nissan's lights blinded him, swearing to himself as he stepped harder on his own pedal.

"Fuck! How'd he catch me so fast? That goddamn 32…"

The fifth corner was coming up and Shingo braked hard, throwing the car into a tight drift with barely two centimeters between his bumper and the guardrail, the Skyline's lights fading for a second before reappearing right behind him, his eyes narrowing as he forced the little engine to work harder.

He knew it was impossible for the EG6 to beat the R, but he tried anyway, a loud burst of backfire echoing down the mountain just before Takeshi pulled out to take the outside before the last corner, immediately becoming the inside as the road turned, his powerful engine hauling the heavier car around and out of Shingo's sight.

The jilted Honda lover slammed his hand down on the center of his steering wheel causing the horn to go off, angrily throwing the car around the light corner towards the gallery parking lot, careening into his space next to Takeshi and pulling the parking brake with enough force to strain his bicep.

He threw his door open and trudged out, a sour look on his face as always.

"It's always a fucking race with you, isn't it! You know my 6 can't go that fucking hard uphill! That's why you're the uphill genius!"

"You're the one who accelerated as if you wanted a race, Shingo. Besides, I said back at home that it was gonna be a bit of a challenge."

The longhaired driver snorted and turned around, walking off to the edge of the lot where the wooden railing marked the edge of the mountain, the lights of Myogi shining up at the two lovers. Shingo caught his breath and stumbled a bit as Takeshi stepped up behind him, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him back to snuggle.

"It's been so long since we started driving, eh Takeshi? We were both so young. I remember your first accident and how mad your Mom was when I drove you home afterwards."

"Yeah. My Dad was even less impressed. He paid to have the car fixed and then I sold it. My R's been there for me ever since." He kissed Shingo's hair lightly and nuzzled into it, snuffling the non-sweet smelling strands, remembering that the other had said he needed to shower still.

"Kinda like me, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You've been there for me forever, Shingo. Thanks."

"Mmhmm. I guess now that we're officially together, we can't argue with each other over being too close. I like being this close to you. Just…maybe not in public yet."

"I wouldn't show it off in public yet either."

Shingo purred as he allowed his eyes to close, resting both of his hands on Takeshi's as they enjoyed the silence on the mountain, the comforting feeling broken only by the taller man's sudden coughing, a laugh mixed in with the harsh noise.

"I think we should get home so you can bathe, Shingo. Your hair's tickling my nose and it's kinda…gross."

The downhill master pushed himself away from his lover and turned to glare, bolting for his car and starting it up before Takeshi could even react, dark eyes watching the little red vehicle as it flew from the parking lot and disappeared around the first bend. He smirked and moved slowly to wards his car, knowing that in truth, Shingo could beat him on the downhill. The only thing was, he doubted the longhaired man's ability to avoid smashing into his beloved R.

It was a given that Shingo won their last round, his smile showing how happy he was to have still beaten the powerful Skyline. Four-wheel drive was man's best friend but only when driving in winter conditions. So went Shingo's reasoning. Otherwise, it was just a nuisance that he'd rather not deal with.

After a quick struggle along with a laughing but lusty kiss, they walked back up to the apartment, Takeshi hurrying to the kitchen to start tea while Shingo bee-lined for the bathroom, the shower running immediately while he stripped down.

The water was blissfully hot and he stood under the spray for a long time without doing anything, his hands soon finding the bottle of shampoo Takeshi favoured and squirting a dollop into his hand, his head tipped back to soak before he lathered enough for it to run down his back and tickle the crack of his rear end.

He was barely finished washing the rest of his body before a gust of cold air caught the backs of his legs, his clean but soaked face turning to peer into a set of wide set black eyes, his own orbs drifting down to get a look at Takeshi's nude body. The arousal there was unmistakable and without hesitation, Shingo reached his soapy left hand out and wrapped long fingers around it, gently tugging his lover into the hot water.

"You're welcome to join me, Takeshi. There's no need to just stand there."

"I liked watching you. All wet and soapy and naked…"

Takeshi moved forward faster than the shorter man could follow and soon found himself pressed against the back wall, his hand moving from the Nissan lover's cock to wind around his shoulders alongside its mate, his legs lifting as they were scooped up from behind his knees. It was an odd position for the normally angry Civic driver as he was customarily the seme in any of his relationships, his current one included. With a sharp moan he spread his legs slightly further and tucked them around the young Nakazato's waist, opening himself on a whim.

"You're awfully forceful, Takeshi. Does this mean you're gonna take me for a change?"

A grunt from the taller man gave Shingo the affirmative as he was pressed more tightly against the wall so his leader could gather up a palmful of the liquid sandalwood soap and slather it on himself, quickly replacing it under Shingo's right thigh to hold him more carefully in place as he slowly lowered the smaller man onto his aching arousal.

A sharp hiss of pain followed the head's entry into the tight passage and the Skyline owner bent his head forward to capture the other's lips in a forceful, smoldering kiss, the hot water only adding fuel to their fire as Takeshi started to gently push his way inside. Shingo's weight aided in the conquest and once settled completely inside, they pulled apart from the kiss, the longhaired driver's head tipped to the side as he panted loudly, almond eyes staring at his lover with something akin to hatred.

It was unheard of for the Honda master to be taken at all so it was hard for him to accept, even in such a sexually charged situation. The only lucky point for him was the friction he gained because of his groin's proximity to Takeshi's belly, his throbbing member caught between their bodies. It was being rubbed so deliciously each time the taller man thrust forward and then dragged himself from the encompassing heat, the rhythm working at the perfect speed for Shingo to start moaning his ascent.

Through sheer force of strength, the foul mouthed downhiller clutched himself closer to the other and straightened his back, crying out suddenly as the change in position forced Takeshi's next thrust to strike his inner soft spot, his cock pulsing strongly enough to leak its delicious clear fluid, the quickly cooling shower water cleaning it away.

"Ahh gods, Takeshi. Fuck I'm gonna come so hard. Just…yeah…just keep it up like that…"

There was a grin on the other male's face as he forced himself into a more animalistic mode, thrusting wantonly and gripping Shingo's thighs tightly enough to bruise, the pain only adding to the EG6 owner's pleasure. With a choked growl, Shingo came into the valley between them, his seed pulsing thickly onto their bellies, only to be drowned out by the now cold water, gooseflesh rising on his chest and shoulders as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

The tightening of his lover's passage was a tease to the normally strong willed Nakazato, his teeth gritted and head back as he snapped his hips with each wet thrust, forcing his essence into the hot hole before gravity, and the magic of nature, caused his now limp arousal to fall from his lover.

Before they could get out, the sated young Shoji flicked the taps off and squirmed so his feet could touch the floor, easily scooting Takeshi out and bringing him a towel, the elder man not needing a shower as he had done so that morning. With a bright laugh, Shingo hung his towel up and snuck into his lover's bedroom, snuggling himself back into the thick blankets. He loved the smell of the sheets, the soap and the scent that was distinctly Takeshi.

Giggling, he buried his head under the covers and waited for his calm leader, peeking one eye out of the navy blue comforter to watch the man approach. The blankets moved and the taller body slid underneath, both arms winding around Shingo's body to pull him close. They kissed lightly in the dark before the R32 driver's quiet snores filled the air and Shingo chuckled to himself, knowing that the night would be a good one.

/ It's Tuesday night, so tomorrow's the Project D meeting. Saturday's that big race…I wonder if we should go to watch both. I think Takeshi'd like to. He's been fawning over that 86 driver ever since being beaten by him. Myeah, that sounds like a good…a good idea… /


End file.
